Tu, La Que Me Inquieta
by chidorisagara
Summary: ¿¡quieres que ofenda a Inoue, le grite y pelee junto a ella?-pregunto exasperado. alejate de mi Kurosaki, si me voy, nadie va a notarlo. yo si voy a hacerlo...


.

.

.

_Aunque esto duela solo un poco,_

_Las __lágrimas caen_

_Mi __corazón grita_

_**_¡**__**Rukia! ¿Dónde estas?-**__pregunto prendido de la oscuridad, lleno de melancolía, lleno de culpabilidad, si solo no lo hubieras visto, si no lo hubieras escuchado…_

_Flashback_

_**_**__**sálvame, sálvanos Kurosaki-kun**__-las lagrimas de Orihime caían sin control sobre la arena, Ichigo tirado en el piso, con el hoyo en su pecho la escuchaba, podía oírla, podía saber como sufría ella y su amigo Ishida, tenia que ayudarles, debía hacerlo, para eso había ido._

_Su mente __sufrió un colapso, su conciencia se fue y solo quedo un asesino, al acecho del más fuerte, el ser de su interior que solo buscaba pelea, el lado oscuro que nunca salio a flote._

_Antes__ de que ella se diera cuenta, Ulquiorra estaba muerto, su amado Kurosaki-kun lo había matado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, no podía creerlo, esa etapa y esa cara le daban miedo, no podía negarlo, quería apartar su mirada y echar a correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían._

_Ishida __sintió una presencia a su lado, se volteo viendo a Rukia curándolo con kido, la morena tenia varias lastimaduras y se notaba el cansancio de la batalla, su pequeño cuerpo le pedía descanso._

_**_**__**Kuchiki-san**__-la nombro Ishida-__**no es necesario, cura a Ichigo.**_

_**_ya casi termino**__-le aseguro con una sonrisa cansada, en cuanto finalizo, la luz verde se desvaneció, su mirada viajo unos metros en la lejanía, concentrándose en la pareja de jóvenes, Rukia abrió enormemente los ojos al ver la larga cabellera de Ichigo moverse producto del viento, sus piernas se movieron inconscientemente y hacho correr hacia él._

_**_te ayude…-**__pronunciaba lentamente la voz tenebrosa del hollow frente a ella._

_Orihime __soltó sus lagrimas contenidas, apretó la tela de su traje y se cayó de rodillas al piso._

_De pronto, Ichigo __también se estampo contra el suelo, su pelo volvió a su estado normal y el hoyo en su pecho se fue cerrando de a poco._

_Rukia miro con preocupación a el joven, solo unos pasos mas…_

____**Kurosaki-kun!-**__grito la chica acercándose mas a él, Ichigo levanto la cabeza y se incorporo._

_**_I**__**noue…**_

_Rukia se detuvo a sus costados, Ichigo le estaba sonriendo a la chica, su sonrisa era dulce y aliviada, seguro estaba contento porque ella este bien._

_**_**__**Kurosaki-kun!-**__sin poder soportarlo, se tiro a sus brazos tirando al chico hacia atrás y mojando su camisa por las lagrimas._

_**_i-i-**__**Inoue!-**__Ichigo estaba sorprendido, pero muy incomodo. Con sutileza, tomo a la chica por lo hombros y la separo de su cuerpo, riendo nerviosamente, Orihime estaba mas roja que un tomate y comenzó a balbucear._

_**_yo-yo-yo lo la- lo lamento Kurosaki-kun yo…-**__giro la cabeza de lado para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo__**-Kuchiki-san!-**__saludo alegre a su amiga._

_**Rukia…**_

_**¡**__**Rukia!**_

_Ichigo giro su cabeza con __emoción, tenia tantas ganas de verla, la recorrió entera, estaba muy lastimada, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y su ropa estaba toda rota, pero la seriedad en su cara al momento de mirarlo fue la digna expresión de un guerrero en una batalla, la furia se concentraba en su dientes apretados y en sus puños, al instante supo que había hecho algo malo, pero no sabia que._

_Fin __flashback_

_Por su estupidez, __Rukia había desaparecido, se había alejado de él, ahora es que se daba cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba._

_Cuando paso frente a ti o a tu lado_

_Eras todo mi mundo_

_Te deseo solo a ti_

_Pero no puedo respirar cu__ando estoy frente a ti_

_Tu, La que me ha dejado ir…_

_Fácilmente…_

_**_no necesitas buscarme mas**__-escucho su voz desde atrás de una roca, volteo a la misma encontrándose con la chica, que respiraba agitadamente curando sus heridas._

_**_¿estas bien?-**__pregunto culpable del dolor que estaba sufriendo._

_**_deja de meterte en mis asunto**__**s Ichigo, salva solo a tus amigos, solo a los que quieras salvar.**_

_**_¡quiero salvarte! Necesito salvarte **__**Rukia, déjame hacerlo**__-pidió con amargura, no sabia a donde llegarían con ese lio, pero tenia que desahogarse._

_Si tu no fueras_

_Mi destino_

_Si esto es solo un __breve momento_

_A tu lado_

_**_¿donde esta **__**Orihime?-**__pregunto ladeando la cabeza._

_**_eso no importa! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?**_

_**_**__**¡no importa? ¡Se que la quieres!-**__grito ofuscada, con una opresión en el pecho._

_Ichigo se quedo mudo, ¿por__ eso estaba así? Ella no entendía nada, solo se comportaba de esa forma con Inoue porque la chica no le dejaba otra opción._

_**_estas muy equivocada **__**Rukia**__-contesto con seriedad._

_**_**__**aléjate de mi vida Kurosaki, al fin de cuentas, siempre término lastimando a los que me rodean, nadie va a notar si me voy.**_

_**_yo si voy a hacerlo.**_

_**_pues **__**déjalo pasar, olvídalo, suplántame en otro o en Inoue**__-contesto con amargura._

_**_¿quieres que ofenda a **__**Inoue, le grite, la moleste y pelee junto a ella?-pregunto exasperado.**_

_**_hazlo si quieres**__**.**_

_**_no, no puedo hacerlo ¿sabes porque? Porque ella no tiene una personalidad como la tuya, porque co**__**ntigo si puedo pelearme y descargarme…**_

_Me acerco a ti paso a paso_

_Aunque no pueda moverme en absoluto_

_Tu, la__ que me inquieta_

_Tu, la que me hace llorar_

_Como un tonto, como un niño_

_Yo solo quiero __reírme_

_Rukia lo miro a los ojos, con un brillo __característico en la voz, con alegría._

_**_**__**Ichigo…gracias.**_

_Cada vez que me acerco a ti me lleno de…_

_Miedo_

_Ichigo suspiro hondo, __removió sus cabellos con intranquilidad y nerviosismo, escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y brazos._

_Rukia se levanto como pudo de la dura roca, __sacudió su traje y miro de soslayo para verificar que no este nadie._

_**_este tiempo en las noches, me ha servido para pensar mucho…**_

_Ichigo levanto su cabeza y lo miro con el ceño fruncido ¿a que venia eso? _

_**_ve al punto.**_

_**_me **__**reencontré con Kaien…o al menos lo que quedaba de él, mas bien fueron sus restos. El fue Mi antiguo superior de la sociedad de almas, el hombre al que mate en una noche lluviosa**_**.-**_agrego con melancolía._

_Creo que ya no puedo detener este amor_

_Porque es solo mi amor el que llega tan tarde_

_Porque es solo mi amor el difícil_

_Cuando estoy frente a ti_

_Cuando estoy a tu lado_

_Ichigo se quedo __estático, ¿Rukia había matado a ese hombre? Se lo había encontrado en las noches de nuevo ¿Cómo era eso posible? Decidió prestarle más atención a la muchacha._

_**_yo, de **__**verdad empezaba a amarlo… pero él tenia una esposa hermosa y valiente, su vida era perfecta, vivía felizmente y era querido por todos sus subordinados, incluyéndome. Una noche, su esposa fue a una misión de reconocimiento…-**__los violetas ojos de Rukia se opacaron al recordarlo-__**en cuanto paso el tiempo, todos los shinigami que la acompañaron volvieron muertos a muy heridos, ella estaba inconsciente, entonces sucedió lo peor, el hollow al que tenían que matar, tomo posesión del cuerpo de la esposa de Kaien, mato a muchos shinigamis y se enfrento con él, pero como se esperaba, Kaien no podía matarla, aunque fuera un hollow, tenia la cara de su dulce esposa. En cuanto se deshizo de la carcaza del cuerpo de Misako, él comenzó con la lucha, la lucha por su orgullo, la mas temible de las luchas, yo no interferí en ningún momento, y así fue como el hollow…**_

_Ichigo miraba lo asustada que estaba su enana, los temblores se __esparcían por cuerpo y las lagrimas afloraban desde sus ojos, en un gesto brusco, se levanto y la abrazo entre su pecho._

____**tranquila, estoy a tu lado y no voy a dejarte**__- Rukia pareció mejorar un poco su estado, aferrándose a la ropa de su compañero._

_Eras todo mi mundo_

_Solo tenia ojos para ti_

_Pero cuando estoy frente, siempre miro para otro lado_

_Si tu fueras la ultima,_

_Si este fuera mi __último momento_

_A tu lado_

_La que me ha dejado ir fácilmente_

____**el hollow tomo posesión de su cuerpo**__-continuo con incontenibles espasmos, Ichigo sufría con ella, sentía su dolor, y se sorprendía a si mismo, el no era de importarse por los sentimientos tan profundos de las personas, solo trataba de esquivarlos, pero con Rukia no podía, le era imposible pensar en algo que le haga daño, cualquier cosa que la lastimara estaba en su mente, atormentándolo y sabia que hasta que ella no este tranquila el no iba a poder sentirse bien.-__**lo primero que hizo fue atacarme, tuve que huir, tuve que hacerlo, corrí desesperada, alejándome le la imagen de Kaien con la horrorosa cara del hollow a mis espaldas, asechándome, Ukitake-taicho pudo con él solo unos momentos, luego volvió a por mi-**__lloriqueo con agonía__**- no pude detenerlo, solo me quede inmóvil y llorando con la espada en alto, con las lagrimas y la vista nublada, Kaien, Kaien fue atravesado por mi ¿y sabes cuales fueron sus ultimas palabras?**_

_Ichigo __negó con la cabeza, dándole pasó a que terminara._

_**_gracias K**__**uchiki, gracias a ti puedo dejar mi corazón en este lugar… y de algún modo, me encontré nuevamente con el, sus restos estaban dentro del espada y lo mate otra vez Ichigo, mi vida pudo mas que la suya.**_

_Me acerco a ti paso a paso aunque no pueda moverme en lo absoluto_

_Tu,__ la que me inquieta_

_Tu, laque me hace llorar_

_Como un tonto, como un niño_

_Yo solo quiero __reírme_

_Cada vez que me acerco a ti me lleno de…miedo_

_Creo que ya no puedo detener este amor_

____**me hubiese enfadado demasiado si hubieses valorado tan poco tu vida**__-le confeso temiendo solo al imaginársela muerta y sin vida frente suyo._

____**pero estoy más triste ahora.**_

_**_es algo que compartimos **__**Rukia, la tristeza bajo la lluvia**__-la animo Ichigo mirándola a la cara, secando con el pulgar sus pálidas mejillas mojadas.-piensa que ahora ese al Kaien esta feliz de que…-trago con fuerza- de que al fin pudiste vengar su muerte, pudiste terminar con su agonía._

_Rukia __sonrío complacida y de puntitas rozo sus labios con los de Ichigo, suave y lento._

_**_enana, me vas a volver loco**__-comento en su oído apretándola mas contra si._

_Si incluso nos separa una gran distancia_

_Yo solo te __miraría a ti_

_Eso es lo que llamas…_

_Cuando este anhelo_

_Este deseo_

_Rukia acaricio con fer__vor su cara, como si fuera no vidente, como si no pudiera verlo junto a ella, Ichigo era el pilar que la sostenía, era mas que un amigo, los dos lo sabían_

_._

_**_lo que me importa es que **__**estés aquí, conmigo**__-Ichigo enredó sus manos en los azabaches cabellos de Rukia y de improvisto, le revolvió los cabellos ante la mirada atónita de la shinigami, sin poderlo evitar soltó unas carcajadas._

_Cuando suene_

_Cuando te toque_

_Actúa__ como si no supieras_

_Rukia lo miro __embelesada, había logrado quitarle su miedo, el peor de todos, al menos ahora compartía su pesar con alguien, había entendido que sus culpas eran muy parecidas, ninguno de los dos era en verdad culpable, el destino se había encargado de darles un final parecido, juntándolos para siempre._

_Entre mas cerca estoy de ti_

_Mas miedo tengo_

_Creo que ya no puedo_

_Detener este amor…_

_._

_._

_._

_Hola! ¿Qué loco no? Me gusto la historia :3 igual me interesaría mucho mas si les gusta a ustedes XD así que espero que les aya gustado este ratito de lectura :) besitos a todos los que leyeron!__ Para mas información, la cancion es de Beethoven virus y se llama ¿can you hear me?/ ¿puedes oírme?_


End file.
